


Orbitals

by PB9



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M, Winkdeep, hoonyoung, repost, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: 'We're in each others' orbitals'or5 Times they met with no words and one time they finally talk.





	Orbitals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orbitals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497251) by Me. 



> (It's a repost from my wordpress but AO3 only understand inspire)

* * *

_We’re in each other’s orbitals._

* * *

First time he met _him_ , he was 19 and he was 18.

Woojin tucked Jihoon’s wrist, guiding him to Minhyun’s bedroom, where Jonghyun was setting up the camera and Minki was fixing Minhyun’s foundation. And there he was, a guy with a small face sitting next to Minki, acting as a table and grabbing whatever Minki asked him to.

_‘Stop staring and get your asses over here, I need to fix your foundations too oh-my-god’_

That day Jihoon learned few things.

He should never pick his own foundation again – ever – especially if they are going to take pictures with flash on.

Jonghyun hyung and Minki hyung knew each other before Minhyun hyung.

and

Hwang Minhyun has a cousin – who is like a little brother he never had – his name was Bae Jinyoung.

* * *

Second time he met _him_ , they were at his room.

Woojin wanted to film a ‘boyfriend versus brother’. So now he was sat next to Woojin with Daehwi on the other side.

_‘Han-rue-set! Hi guys, it’s me again, Park WJ and we’re filming boyfriend versus brother. YES! Finally! But I don’t actually have a boyfriend so I figure that flatmate is like practically the same, so you know, Jihoonie is here.’_

Few things to clarify here – Woojin did does have a boyfriend. But as long as this entire “ship” thing can sell he would. And Jihoon doesn’t mind being shipped with Woojin – they are best friends after all.

His eyes were focusing at the camera for the entire video – which Woojin thanked him for.

His eyes were – sweet and loving – well at least that’s how Daehwi described them.

He did not look at the camera at all.

Just the guy with small face behind it.

* * *

Third time he met _him_ , they were at a bar.

Bottles were being opened, drinks were ordered and empty glasses were laying on the table. Woojin already went all out to dance with his boyfriend, so was Daehwi. Youngmin was laying his heavy head on Donghyun’s shoulder with Donghan laughing at the twos. Minhyun was on his fifth can of coke, Dongho was just casually drinking wine, Jonghyun and Aron was ordering _even more_ Soju – excuse him but if anything they were not in Korea. So what was Jihoon doing?

_‘Here, here, Jinyounggie try this! You’d loved this!!! C’mon trust Minki hyung a lil’_

He looked up to see a small face crunched up at the bitter taste of alcohol, shook his head then put the drink down on the table, sliding across the table at Jihoon. His eyes screamed _help_. Jihoon picked up the sipped glass for the eighth times of the night, drank it all up and slid it back to _him_ before Minki came back.

He let out a sigh of relief.

Smiled at Jihoon.

And Jihoon would do it all over again.

* * *

Fourth time he met _him_ , it was not planned.

He swore that he did not sign up to stay overnight at the university’s library for 3 days straight – but this subject was eating him up – and he was not kidding. Maybe he really needs to lower down the YouTube and increase the studying. Who knows the jump from first year to second year university is this big.

_‘Hey, you’re still at the library? … Right, I’ll get some Americano for you’_

Sometimes, Jihoon hates his friends.

For knowing him too much.

Woojin did not ~~arrive with the Americano~~ come to the library.

But it was a shy first year management undergraduate student with small face, handing him his Starbucks tumbler, and chuckling at the sight of him _dying_.

* * *

Fifth time he met _him_ , he was 20 and he was 19.

Jihoon hates his birthday. More accurately, he hates himself for being in a UK university which reserves the third term for exams and exams only – in which – his birthday falls in. Which was why he is in a bar with the same group of people, drinking his heart out guiltily.

_‘Oh my god! Jinyounggie you’re here! C’mon this is your birthday party too!’_

Minki hyung knows him really well.

Too well.

Too well to morph the two birthdays in one because _it’s exam time we cannot afford too much partying._

As if Choi Minki cannot handle that.

But surely, Park Jihoon cannot handle these two birthdays being celebrated at the same time.

* * *

Sixth time he met him, it was planned.

He looked at himself at the mirror in the lobby one more time before walking out of the front door. He booked the brunch for 9:30, so it should be fine. Everything should be fine. He did not pick his own foundation, there’s no camera this time, his clothes looked fine as per described by Daehwi and Woojin said the only thing he needed was confidence. Well, he can say that. _Everything should be fine_.

_‘Hey’_

Jihoon looked up, and there he was.

A guy with small face.

Hwang Minhyun’s cousin,

Choi Minki’s newest adopted son,

Lee Daehwi’s camera man,

Park Woojin’s coffee person,

and

Park Jihoon’s date,

Bae Jinyoung.

* * *


End file.
